


Good Boy

by megamindful



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Knotting, Leashes, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Sex, Paddling, Painplay, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, misuse of glamors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamindful/pseuds/megamindful
Summary: Mary has fun taming her wolf.-Alternate ending, starting the day after Mary shoots Bigby.-





	1. Chapter 1

Bigby wolf suffered from many things. The main problem being that he was the only law enforcement for all the fables in NYC. The little rest he ever got left him with a crick in his neck from sleeping in that worn out old chair. He couldn't catch a break.

Even his so called friends would bring up his past. It'd been years and despite his appointed position, no one trusted him. Hell, he had only ever killed to eat, to survive. Bluebeard, a fuckin’ serial killer gets respect because he's the only one in town who's got money. Bigby's stuck with his shit apartment with shit treatment and a shit job that never gets him any thanks.

He's always got to hold himself back, contained in this small human form that makes people think they can get away with shit. He could snap someone in half in his actual mouth. It'd be easy. It'd probably feel good. The crunch of bone and the rush of blood down his fur. If he wasn't careful just thinking about eating could yellow his eyes and sharpen his teeth. It was so god damn frustrating, all of it.

Snow was most frustrating of all. Just when he was starting to like her, she called him a monster for losing control. She hadn't even seen his true form, just the warning before the real storm hits. What had she rather he done? Bled out in that alley and let them get away Scot free? His body ached all over, especially the marred area where the silver had hit. Now Snow had the nerve to focus on glamors and sending good folks to the farm when she's got much more pressing shit to worry about. Bigby just couldn't catch a fucking break.

* * *

  
Bigby was in the office with Snow when the call came in.

Snow picked up the phone and was cut off in the middle of her greeting, looking putout.

"It's for you." She handed the phone over and continued to watch the phone suspiciously.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wolfy, how ya holdin’ up?" Bigby recognized the voice instantly as Bloody Mary's, his grip on the phone tightened.

"What do you want?"

"Before we get started... This stays between us. You don't tell Snowball or your flying monkey or that case of bacon in your apartment... Got it? Believe me I'll know if you cry, Wolf," she snickered and Bigby grimaced, turning slightly away from Snow.

"Alright... So what is it?"

"I think we can help each other out, Bigby... Come to the Open Arms at midnight, room 306. Don't be late."

"What?" The line was dead before he even asked. Bigby's brain churned for a moment before he thought to add: "You know I can't help you with that. You pay the witches or go to the farm, no exceptions." He hung up the phone, mind racing.

"What was that about?" Snow had her arms crossed, she'd been so much more uptight since her promotion.

"...just another fable trying to weasel their way out of buying a glamor. I'll check on them tomorrow... Make sure they get glamoured and out of sight."  
Snow relaxed ever so slightly.

"Good. We need to be running a tighter ship around here." Snow sat down at the desk, flicking through the heavy folders on top. "Bigby, I'll let you know if something comes up with the case... You just take it easy now, ok?"

Bigby grumbled assent and then left the office.

What did Mary want from him? Bigby just hoped it would get him closer to the end of this case. Fuck knows he needed some peace of mind.

* * *

  
Bigby was working on his third pack of Huff and Puffs by the time he got to the Open Arms. He had been more restless than usual in waiting for this encounter. This errand may well be suicide, but then again if Mary had wanted him dead she could have done it last night. Bigby threw his cigarette to the ground before pushing open the hotel door.

A bell chimed as he walked in. Beauty looked up from her book at the desk.

"Bigby? What are you doing back here?"

"Taking another look at the crime scene, official business ya know?"

"Oh sure, of course," Beauty started to get up to escort him.

"Actually, I need to do this alone. You've seen enough blood anyway right?"

"...yeah." Beauty shivered, remembering the scene she saw upstairs.

"And uh, if anyone asks... I wasn't here, alright?"

"...sure."

"Promise?"

Beauty smiled a bit, "it's the least I can do."

Bigby started up the stairs.

"Hey Bigby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry about the other night, Beast was... We're working through some things. It's tough and I'm sorry you got caught up in it."

"Don't worry about it, I've been through worse. You take it easy." Bigby pushed on, up the stairs.  
  
Bigby got to room 306, the sound of exaggerated moans and bed frames creaking surrounded him. He wasn't sure what to do now: knock or break the door down? He braced himself for the worst and tried the knob. The door opened, revealing a room that looked like how the murder scene must have looked before...well, the murder.  
He smelled a cigarette recently extinguished in the ashtray and...sulfur? The door closed behind him and a cloth pressed hard against his mouth and nose.

"You're late."

The world spun and went dark.

* * *

  
When Bigby awoke he was lying on his chest on the bed, his arms tied behind his back. He felt an odd pressure around his wrists and neck. His eyes snapped open. All he saw was the red of the bedsheets and as he struggled he realized he was completely naked.

He maneuvered up into a kneeling position before the collar jerked his neck back sharply. What felt like dozens of metal bits snared tighter around his neck, making it harder for him to breath.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bigby felt his teeth and nails sharpen, hair growing out as he struggled trying to pull his arms free and his neck away from the force pulling it backward. The pressure increased on his neck until his breathing was cut off entirely.

"Cut the shit, B. These restraints are silver. This collar gets any tighter and you're looking at werewolf repellent straight to the fucking carotid... And I'm willing to bet that'll sting like a bitch." Bigby stopped pulling, realizing how fucked his situation was.

"Good boy," she slackened the hold on the leash, letting him breath.

Bigby gasped down air, his body shaking, completely in fight or flight.

"Ya know, this is the same kind of collar you use on a dog who disobeys his master... Lets him know who's in charge..." She tugged on the leash, forcing Bigby to sit up straighter on his knees.

"We're gonna have a fun little obedience lesson aren't we, boy?"

"Fuck off." His voice graveled, from his slight transformation and his bruised trachea. He yelled in surprise and pain when something blunt whipped his ass. Mary tisked.

"Now that's exactly what I'm talking about. You need to learn some manners. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"What do you want, Mary?" Another hit.

"You look tired Bigby, why don't you just let me handle things for awhile?"

"What. Do you want?"

Another hit, Bigby grunted.

"I've been telling you. You need to learn how to listen. Now, put your head down."

Bigby stayed put until Mary slammed his head down on the mattress. He snarled, feeling majorly exposed to her. She had one hand curled in his hair, keeping his head down at an awkward angle, his ass in the air.

"Come on, Bigby. Be a good boy for me. You need this." The leather paddle dragged across his ass. "Now count for me."

She brought the paddle hard down on his ass making him yelp and waited a beat. Her grip on his hair tightened painfully.

"I. Said. COUNT." Her voice twisted and echoed as the paddle came down the hardest yet.

Bigby gasped, his legs trembled. He was breaking out into a cold sweat, his red eyes wide, staring at the sheets.

"...one."

"Mmm, good boy."

The paddle came down again and again and again until Bigby had counted ten. Mary released her grip on his hair and carded her fingers over his scalp, soothing the irritated skin. Her other hand dropped the paddle on the floor and smoothed over the flaming skin with her palm. Bigby's legs shook and his breath came ragged. Shame pooled heavy in his stomach.

"Such a good boy for me... You deserve a treat."

Bigby could hear her sharp smile in her words. Quick as a whip she flipped him over onto his back. He faced her for the first time that night. His eyes flicked to her exposed breasts that swung close to his face as she loomed over him to tie the leash securely to the headboard. The cuffs on his wrists dug into his back as he tried to disappear into the mattress. She bent lower, her breasts pressing against his bare chest as she somehow maneuvered his wrists out from under him, disconnecting the metal and then reconnecting them to join his leash at the headboard. They must have been attached with some kind of magic. Whatever it was, it was secure as ever. Her movements dragged her flat stomach across his aching cock. He shuddered at the realization of his hardness. When did that happen? She leaned back on her haunches when she was done. Bigby inhaled sharply when he caught sight of the large strap-on resting next to his own dick. His heartbeat picked up again and his eyes flicked around the room, anything to avoid the gaze Mary leveled on him.

He felt a slick hand on his member and he whimpered. She stroked him with slow precision and he quickly came to full attention. Her other hand rubbed the inside of his thigh.

"That's it, just let me take care of you." She rolled her palm on the head of his dick and he moaned. "Shh, I know."

He felt a sudden slick pressure at his asshole. He tensed and tried to pull away, only getting a painful tug from his collar before he laid back down.

"Relax, you need this, Bigby." Mary resumed stroking his dick. "Let me do this for you."

She leaned down and locked her mouth onto the crook between his neck and his shoulder , sucking and licking. Bigby found himself settling into the mattress. The finger returned to his hole, circling before easing in. Mary pumped his cock in time with the finger in his ass. The pace was slow and quickly the burn turned to pleasure, Mary knowing exactly how and where to stroke him. He groaned. The pace slowed agonizingly with each finger she added.

"...Mary." she nipped his neck before looking up.

"Yes?" She scissored her fingers in his ass. Bigby growled in pleasure.

"Mary."

She stopped stroking his dick and clasped her talons around his chin, locking his eyes with hers. "Tell me."

"...More."

"What do you need?"

Bigby groaned "Just fuck me already."

"Manners, Bigby." Her smile was wicked as she tugged on his collar. He gasped.

"Fuck me... Please."

Her mouth came down hard on his. Their sharp teeth clacking together. Her tongue plunged between his elongated canines as she drew her fingers out. Bigby grunted.  
Her slicked strap on probed into his ass, slow at first and then all at once to the hilt. Bigby exhaled hard out of his nose, panting when Mary took her last bite at his lips, drawing away.

"Mm you taste like an ashtray, Wolfy." She laughed and rolled her hips.

Bigby moaned until she stopped. "Sorry."

She planted her hands on his hips, one overlapping the bandages from the bullet wound she inflicted. Bigby hissed.

She began to ram into him in earnest, each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and a pang of pain at his hip. Both urged on his leaking dick.

The bed shook and Bigby yelled with each thrust until his orgasm boiled over. His cum splattered his chest and he shuddered as Mary took her last few thrusts before pulling out entirely.

Bigby's eyelids grew heavy as he came down. It had been so long since he'd fucked. Lately he hadn't even had time to pound one out in the shower. His exhaustion was catching up to him.

Mary unhooked the strap-on, tossed it aside and flopped down onto the bed, examining Bigby.

"Your eyes turned red for a bit there."

Bigby grunted and turned his head to look at her. Her expression just seemed curious. She stroked the hair out of his face.

"They can't keep us bottled up forever." Her eyes glossed over pure black and her voice grew scratchy. "We need to be ourselves every once in awhile."

Bigby thought of Snow: her stance on glamors and her recent request that he not "lose control" again.

"When's the last time the big bad wolf came out to play?" She scratched his thickened beard and dragged her thumb against one of his canines. "Aren't you just dying to stretch out?"

Bigby closed his eyes and took a deep centering breath. He felt himself slide back to his fully human visage. When he opened his eyes Mary was frowning slightly, her eyes back to human as well.

"Right...Rome wasn't built in a night or whatever." She sighed and sat up to fiddle with the cuffs. He heard two soft clicks and his hands were free. He eased them down to his chest, watching her intently.

"Listen, Bigby. You don't have a fucking bed at your shit apartment so I think you ought to stay here for the night."

"Is that so?"

"Hey I could always just force you to get some rest." She brought a hand around his neck before simply undoing the collar. Her wicked smile was back.

Bigby rubbed his tender neck, wincing when he felt the sore indentations littered around it.

"Good thing you wizened up or I would've had a much bigger fuckin' mess to clean up. Seriously, Wolfy, this is the happy ending."

He huffed as she ruffled his hair. She slid off the bed and pulled out some clothes from a floor length mirror and got dressed.

"I'm not staying here..."

"Well that's tough cuz I'm not giving back your clothes till the morning."

"Mary!" Bigby shot up, but she was already gone through the mirror. "...shit."

He flopped back onto the bed and curled the cheap red sheets around himself. Bigby was no stranger to a shit situation and well... at least this one had a decent bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bigby awoke the next morning to the sound of a curtain being shoved open and heavy heels clopping on wood floor.

"D'you have a nice sleep, Sparky?"

Bigby grumbled and tugged the sheets tighter around himself.

"I know the saying is let sleeping dogs lie but it's almost one in the afternoon."

"What?" Bigby shot up at that, forgetting momentarily that he was naked under the sheets.

Mary leaned nonchalantly against the wall, watching Bigby with an amused expression. The clock on the bedside table confirmed her words.  
"Shit... D'you have-"

"Yes, I brought your clothes. I'm a bitch but I keep my word." She tossed him the clothes.

Bigby hesitated for a moment before getting off the bed, realizing painfully that this wouldn't be the most degrading thing Mary had subjected him to in the last 24 hours.

When he was finishing off on his tie he turned back to Mary.

"Well... I should-"

"Before you go running off to the snow queen, we need to have a little chat."

"I don't-"

"Oh we're talking, there's no plan b." Mary sauntered over to the bed and sat down, patting the space beside her. "Sit. I'm trying to be civil here..."

Bigby got out a Huff and Puff and lit it. He took a drag as he sat down.

"Believe it or not I'd like to save your sorry ass some trouble."

"Why?"

"You're fun, Wolfy, and I'm afraid we won't get to have anymore fun together if you continue looking into this case of yours."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, puff breath, that this is a path you won't be able to come back from... Unless you turn around now."

"So I just let this whole case go under the rug? Fables are dying, Mary."

"Yeah? And what have any of these Fables ever done for you?"

Bigby took a long drag.

"It's my job to keep fable town under control."

"It's an impossible job, Bigby. One that no one wanted to take on. So what did they do? They shackled someone big, bad, and disposable to it." Bigby huffed and looked away. "They made you feel guilty for what you did back home, but that was just your part to play wasn't it? We all had our parts to play... We still do." Mary set a hand down on Bigby's thigh, pressing and rubbing.

"How am I supposed to just drop this? What about Snow?" Mary's grip tightened.

"What about that frosty bitch? Her and her policies only protect the normie looking fables. She'd have us all sent off to worse than the farm if she could. Just tell her the trail is dried up. Work with me here, Bigby, I'm trying to give you an out."

"...why?"

Mary smirked and played with his tie. "I like your spunk, kid. We need fables like you around here... So to make this as blunt as possible, either you stop sniffing out this trail..." Mary leaned in close to his ear, her hand cupping his junk now "or I kill you."

Bigby's cigarette fell to the floor, forgotten. His dick started to harden under her teasing. She let her nose rest on the side of his face as she started to nip and suck along his jaw and down his throat. A deep growl started in his belly.

"I just got dressed."

"Keep it on then. You're not worried about snowflake?"

"Fuck her."

"Fuck ME."

Mary tugged on his tie while crashing down on the bed forcing him on top of her. Bigby righted himself, straddling her. In an instant her clothes dissolved away. He trailed a hand down her lithe form as she worked his belt loose. Once his hands got to her hips he smirked. He slid her closer to the edge of the bed, letting her legs fold off the edge. Her eyes glinted wickedly as he stood up and positioned himself. She splayed her legs wide. With his hands on both her hips he pounded into her wet cunt. At first she laughed sharply, egging Bigby on to go harder and deeper. His nails at her hips turned into claws, digging into her flesh. She arched up and rolled her hips husking out a "yes."

He pounded long hard strokes into her, her cunt clenching around him. A long leg wrapped around him and pushed into the small of his back, forcing him closer. Her breath hitched and he pounded harder driving out a moan that cracked and dragged. He picked up speed, jostling the cheap bed, until he too came. They stayed that way, catching their breath, until Bigby finally drew out of her. He started to get his clothes back in order.

"Leaving so soon?" Mary stretched out on the bed, completely comfortable with herself.

"...gotta get to work." She was suddenly standing right in front of him. She straightened his tie.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you, Bigby." She trailed a nail down the side of his face, her gaze lingering on him.

"Is that right?"

"As long as you stay on my good side."

"I'd hate to see your bad side."

She prodded directly at the bandaged bullet wound. Bigby grunted.

"You already have." She smiled sharply.

"I really should go."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you again soon anyway. Don't miss me too much." She winked and stepped backwards into the mirror propped against the wall.

Bigby whistled out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late." Snow glowered from her desk, arms crossed.

"I'm here now ain't I?" Bigby scratched at his stubble and threw his coat on the rack.

"What's your excuse? You live right upstairs, Bigby."

"I was checking on the fable who called yesterday." Not a lie. Good so far.

"And? Everything under control?"

"Yup, everything checked out all right."

"Good." 

Snow backed down, releasing Bigby from her stare to sift through the paperwork on her desk. Bigby stood there for a moment, expecting Snow to relegate some task to him, but nothing came.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." 

Snow nodded absently. The way she sat in that chair made it look like a throne. Bigby took his leave, trying to shake how he now felt like a dog waiting for his masters orders.   


* * *

  
Bigby was hunched over a case file when a pittering knock came at the door.

"Come in." 

The door opened immediately with a flourish. A woman in a long black trench coat, large brimmed hat, and sunglasses bursting in.

"Detective! Thank god you're here!" Bigby almost choked on his cigarette at the theatrics. The woman leaned her whole body against the door, her voice practically a series of moans. "Please, detective, I need your help!"

"...what’s the problem?"

"I got a faulty glamor, Mr. Wolf and it's been real hard on me." 

She pouted and clasped her hands in front of herself in a pleading gesture that accentuated her bust. She tilted her head down and Bigby got a good look at her eyes for the first time.

"Shit, Mary! What are you doing here?" 

Bigby lowered his voice to a whisper and strained to look past her into the hallway. He couldn't be seen with her. Before he could get a good look she closed the door behind her and smiled wickedly. With her hands behind her back he heard a click. They were locked in together now, at least they had some level of privacy.

"I can't visit my big bad boy at work?" She took her glasses off with a flourish and put them in her pocket. "Besides I do have a big problem with my glamor..."

"What-"

Mary threw open her trench coat revealing her naked body underneath. 

Bigby gawked at what he saw. Mary rolled up on her heels causing her hard dick to bounce. Bigby gulped, not able to break his gaze away. He had heard of some such glamors before but he'd never seen...

"Won't you help me out, Bigby?" 

She stalked around the desk until she was close enough to touch. Bigby had to admit he was curious and growing hard at the prospect.

He took a last look at her smug eyes before making his decision. Bigby sunk out of the chair to his knees. His fingers raked down the backs of Mary's thighs and she hummed approvingly. He brought his tongue down her member experimentally. It felt like the real deal, as all glamors do, although it was much bigger than Mary’s small form would naturally allow. He went to cup her balls only to find her vagina instead. He growled as he fingered her, excited at the prospect she was offering him. She chuckled and stroked her fingers through his hair.

Bigby took her whole length in his mouth at once and she gasped, grabbing at his scalp and holding him down. He pushed against her hip and she allowed him to start bobbing in earnest.

“Mmm, you’ve done this before.”

Bigby growled and Mary felt the rumble against her and moaned.

“Do I taste good enough to eat?”

Bigby grabbed her ass and swallowed on her dick. She laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He thrust up into her cunt with his fingers and sucked till his cheeks hallowed. She came down his throat in a breathless moan, clenching on his fingers. He popped off of her and she smiled down at him.

Bigby lifted her onto the desk, brushing his work out of the way. She sprawled back on it, teasing him. He trailed a hand from her collar bone to her breast, cupping it and caressing the nipple with his thumb. She smiled lazily as he fiddled his belt and pants open, reaching into his briefs to release his hard cock.

A knock at the door interrupted him and he stilled, dick in hand. Mary held back a laugh.

“Bigby? You in there?”

“Beauty!” Bigby gave Mary a look of warning. She smiled as she slid off the desk. “I’m a little busy.”

“I never saw you leave last night.” Mary lowered onto her knees slowly, keeping sly eye contact with Bigby the whole way. “Just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“Oh yeah, I uh, left through the fire escape.”

Mary ghosted her lips along his shaft and Bigby grabbed the desk for support.

“The fire escape?”

“Yeah,” Mary swirled her tongue on his head and his claws dug into his palms. He swallowed. “I saw someone suspicious hanging out in the alley.”

Mary took his length into her mouth, sliding her tongue along him.

“Everyone’s sorta suspicious down by the Open Arms.”

“Can’t be too careful, Beauty.” He clamped his hand down on his mouth, biting as Mary swallowed around him.

“Of course… well, see you later, Bigby.”

Her shadow idled at the door before finally walking away. Bigby let out a shuddering breath.

“You bitch.”

Mary smiled around him and bobbed teasingly before popping off. She stood back up, tugging at Bigby’s shirt.

“Where were we?”

Bigby growled, lifting Mary roughly up by her ass and flipping her so she lay on her stomach. Wet cunt open to him and dick trapped underneath her. He mounted her, holding her neck down with his claws. He was dangerously close to his werewolf form, but he was too far gone to care. His grunts turned more animalistic and Mary rocked with him.

“That’s it, Bigby, let it out.” She moaned and closed her hand around his hand on her neck, urging him to hold her tighter.

He complied, thrusting hard enough to rattle the desk. He felt buttons pop off of his shirt, his tie fell loosely to the ground. He kicked off his shoes before the seams could split. He was losing control and Mary loved every second of it.

“Is that all you’ve got, Bigby? I’m disappointed.”

Bigby snarled, too far gone for talk. His next thrust made the desk scrape along the floor. Mary looked back at him, he was literally bursting at the seams, anyone who saw him now would know he wasn’t human. She presented her neck to him and he huffed out a breath as he bent over her. His teeth closed clear around her neck, not yet clamping down.

“Do it.”

He bit down hard, breaking the skin with his elongated canines. He felt her climax underneath him. The burst of her scent drove him further to the brink. Each thrust drove the desk closer to the door, creaking along the hardwood.

Mary took it in stride until she felt his dick bulge and throb, stretching her wider until it bulbed at his head. His thrusts became shallower, not able to remove the knot from her.

“Oh… no, you-”

Mary’s realization was cut off by Bigby snarling against her throat and the cum pumping into her.

“Oh fuck, Bigby!”

Mary tried to push herself up, overwhelmed by the feeling of being stuffed. Bigby dug his claws into her hips and clamped down on her neck once more, shaking her until she stilled.

“You put any furry little cunts in me they’re getting offed, you hear me?”

Bigby snarled at each thrust, even more cum pumping into her.

“Shit!”

For the first time, Mary felt a pang of fear. He could kill her if he wanted to. She had never faced someone capable of that.

Finally, the knot receded and he withdrew his claws and teeth. He lapped the blood from her wounds. He abruptly pulled out of her and fell back into his chair, panting heavily.

By the time Mary turned to look at him, he was mostly human. Just his eyes were their unnatural yellow and his beard scruffier. He definitely looked like he just fucked her near to death, shirt popped open and pants unceremoniously framing his cum soaked penis.

“I… I’m sorry, Mary. Shit…” He rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. Are you ok?”

Mary sat on the desk, going to cross her legs, but pausing as she remembered the glamored penis.

“Do you have a mirror? Anything I can fit my hand through.”

Bigby pulled open his desk drawer and rummaged before pulling out a notebook sized mirror. He handed it to her.

“Yeah that’ll do.”

She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a towel, throwing it at his crotch. She pulled out another for herself and put it underneath her. Bigby mumbled a thanks and cleaned himself quickly. He was quiet, looking anywhere but at her.

“Ya’know, Bigby. I am ok. Actually, better than that.”

“Really?” Bigby looked at her then.

“I asked for the wolf and that’s what I got. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I like things a bit rough. I just wasn’t expecting… you to  _ mate _ with me.”

Bigby looked away again, fiddling with the towel.

“Right-I didn’t know it was… I’ve never done that as a human.”

“Great, now I have the image of you fucking wolves in my head.”

Bigby glared at her, whatever vulnerability blooming between them erased.

“You’re the one who wanted the wolf, Mary.”

“Yeah yeah...can you imagine me with kids, Bigby?  _ Our _ kids? Little abominations with glass fur and black eyes terrorizing the neighborhood,” Mary snickered then thought longer, “...that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Bigby blinked at her.

“You would be a terrible mother.”

“I’d kill them the first time they cried.”

They smiled at each other for a moment.

“I’d better get going, Bigby. I think I hear some children chanting.”

Mary slid off the desk, assembling her disguise.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Mary?”

She paused after tying her coat closed.

“You know how to call me.”

She leaned down to kiss him, wrapping a hand around his throat and pressing her thumb to his jugular.

“Don’t be a stranger, Wolf.”

And with that, she strode out of his office, heels clicking down the hall. Bigby felt like he was in a daze. He knew she would be his undoing, but at least he’d be going out with a bang.   



End file.
